Crazy in love
by elise-hale913
Summary: Bella is a mermaid. Paul is a shape shifter with anger issues. She gets swept up on shore by a storm. He imprints on her but is still a jerk to her. She leaves because of him and he goes crazy what happens when there is another storm that brings her back 1 year later? And what state of mind is Paul in after not seeing his imprint for a year? Bad writers block Story Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

Crazy in love Ch. 1

**BellaPOV**

_**BOOM!**_

Another bright flash of lightening went through the sky. The storm was coming in fast and once it hit I was too close to the shore. So now whenever I try to get deeper in the ocean to look for the safety of a secluded cave away from prying human eyes I just get pulled closer to the beach shore. I know what you're wondering, why do you need to stay away from humans? Aren't you human? No I am not human, I am a mermaid. And I can't let a human see me because they would immediately know I am not human by my blood red tail.

Just then a huge wave came and I got dragged onto the shore. My tail was covered by seaweed, sand, and driftwood so no one would be able to see my tail. Most older and more experienced mermaids could just turn their tail into legs, but I am younger so I haven't yet mastered all of my talents.

"Hey! Girl! Are you stupid? Why would you try to swim during a storm?" A man's deep voice shouted. I gasped at his sudden appearance and looked up into his eyes not sure what to reply to that. He had deep brown almost black eyes. I could also see a spark of hatred in them. But 2 seconds after looking into each other's eyes the hatred was gone by love, curiosity, and amazement. But as soon as those emotions were there they were gone again. And in their place hatred came back along with bewilderment and shame. He turned around shaking and started walking back where he came from.

"Hey, wait!" I called out desperately. I need help getting the driftwood of me, then before he knows what is happening I can dive back into the water.

"What?" He replied angrily.

"Can you help me get out from under this driftwood? I seem to be stuck"

"Well whose fault is that? Oh right it is the idiot who decided to swim during a dangerous storm's fault." He sneered.

"Please?" I asked brokenly. His face had a flash of pain go across it but he covered it with annoyance.

"Help your own damn self." He replied "I will just stand here and enjoy the show." With that he sat on a piece of driftwood.

"Jerk!" I yelled angrily as I struggled to get out, with one final tug my tail was freed from its previous confines. He gasped when he saw my tail.

"Wha-?" But before he could finish I had already dove back into the water and swam away from him. I didn't even glance back at him. I thought I would be glad to get away from him but for some reason all I felt was pain and a tugging in my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crazy in Love Ch.2**

**Sam's-POV**

_**1 week later**_

"Sam you should go check on Paul. I am really worried about him. Lately he just hasn't been himself." She said with concern written all over her face.

"I know Emily last week he just showed up at the house with the scariest face. It looked like he just fought a war or something. Also at that time he should have been on patrol but when I asked him about it he didn't even look at me or make any sign he even heard me." I replied uneasily. I gave her a hug and started towards his room, ever since his mom died he has been living with us because his dad ran out on him and his mom when he was born and he didn't have anyone else. I raised my hand to the door and knocked but got no reply.

"Paul it's me, Sam. Can I come in?" Still no reply. I slowly opened the door since he never said I couldn't. As soon as I walked in I wished I hadn't. He looked terrible, his eyes had purple bags under them and he looked like he lost a lot of weight.

"Paul! Are you okay? What's happened, why haven't you come out of your room lately?" I asked franticly. Still nothing answered me but silence. "Emily come in here!" maybe she could get him to talk he has had a soft spot for her ever since she allowed him to stay here.

"Sam is everything alright?" She replied rushing in here. "Oh my." She gasped stopping dead in her tracks once she saw him. We tried for hours to get him to talk and finally he did.

"She's gone." He said in the most haunted voice I had ever heard, it sent a chill down my spine. We didn't know it then but that would be the last time he would say anything to us for a year.

**BellaPOV**

Ever since I ran away from that angry boy my chest has been hurting and I can't stop thinking about him. Today I was going to meet up with Martha to see if she could help me. Martha is like a teacher to the younger mermaids because of her age and wisdom. She is 3,273 years old and has a pale blue tail and black hair. She looks my age but you can tell she is older, more experienced, and wiser by her pale jade green eyes. She has a lot of her powers figured out and should be able to help me with the pain.

"Martha!" I yelled happily swimming up to her. Martha is like my mom since when I turned 5 she had to raise me because my mom was killed by a fisherman catching her in his fishing net.

"Isabella so good to see you. Is something wrong child? You looked troubled." She was peering deep into my eyes. She always knew when I was upset.

"Yes something is wrong and I was wondering if you could help me." I stammered uncomfortably. I hated asking for help from her because she has already done so much.

"What is it dear? Of course I will help you."

"Well I have been having chest pains and haven't been able to concentrate since about a week ago." Well that's only partially true I can concentrate but only on that boy, and I am not going to tell her that.

"What happened a week ago did you get injured or something?" She asked looking curious.

"I had gotten washed onto shore at what I believe to be a beach in La Push and had a brief encounter with a person but I wasn't injured."

"La Push you say?" She said looking at me with a knowing eye. "Don't worry I think I can help you. Stand still please." I stood as still as a statue while her eyes flashed pale blue matching her tale. Then I was surrounded by bubbles and it felt like my body was humming. Then the water went still and the humming stopped and with the humming the chest pain and longing went away.

"Feel any better?" She asked curiously.

"Much better thank you." I replied hugging her.

"Okay then get along child. I don't want you to be late to your first control class." Control class is when you learn how to use and control your powers. I heard it's very difficult and lots of mermaids still might not learn to use their powers. But it does help a lot of them at least learn how to use a small amount of their powers.

"Okay I will goodbye Martha I hope to see you again soon." I gave her a small smile swimming away. Now that the pain is gone I can focus and get on with my life.

**PaulPOV**

She is gone. It hurts so much. And it's even worse knowing I chased her away. I would not have let her dive into the water if I had realized sooner that she was a mermaid and didn't have to come back up on land for anything. While I wallowed in despair I couldn't stop thinking _she is gone_.

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update my computer died and my dog chewed threw the chargers cable so it took me a while to go out and find a new one. Thank you all for the reviews I wasn't sure if anyone was going to like it but I am glad that you did and thank you all for reviewing. Whenever I get a review it makes me want to hurry up and update so I can get more. How do you guys want Paul to react to seeing Bella 1 year later?**


End file.
